


Just the Two of Us

by MysticAuroras



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Book reading, Cooking, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Friendship, Just the Two of Us by Grover Washington Jr, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Singing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAuroras/pseuds/MysticAuroras
Summary: He started tapping his fingers along the edge of the book in rhythm. It took him a minute to realize it was to the rhythm of his roommate's music.What is he doing?-"I see the crystal raindrops fall and the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through."--It's cold as hell out and Havve is checking in on his roommate, only to be pulled into a dance with him.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Havve Hogan (TWRP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this instead of my finals. Enjoy.

The winter had turned the house freezing cold. Warmth is becoming a necessity, even for Havve Hogan. 

The stellar robot was sitting on his bed, reading. A grey blanket covered his legs. He wasn’t necessarily cold, only his hands have artificial nerves. He was silently flipping through the pages of the book, trying to forget about the flurries of snow that encased his home. 

Havve could hear his roommate cooking in the kitchen. Not a very familiar sound to the machine. Havve Hogan would cook for his roommate most of the time, scared that the kitchen would be in flames if he wasn’t there to pay attention to the stove. But today, he trusted him. 

He had woken up late at 4PM. The coldness of the season had engulfed him, making it take longer for the robot to recharge. It has always been like that. Every winter, Havve Hogan would become slow once the temperature had started to become sub-zero. He had forgotten about this side-effect of the winter when he lived in Los Angeles. Snow never being a permanent feature there. 

The sun had already set but the light pollution against the snow clouds gave it a soft glow. Havve had his lamps turned on, using their golden rays of light to continue his reading. He started tapping his fingers along the edge of the book in rhythm. It took him a minute to realize it was to the rhythm of his roommate's music.

_ What is he doing? _

Havve picked up the bookmark at his side and quickly finished the paragraph he was on. He placed it into the middle of the book and closed it softly, careful not to damage the book in any way. He set it down and moved the blanket off of his legs. He stood up and stretched, pulling his arms behind him. 

He walked in front of his mirror and stared at his reflection. His red led lights bounced back at him in the mirror. He was wearing a dark grey turtleneck and grey sweatpants. His clothes and his hands were as human as he gets. He smoothed his turtleneck out, his hands lagging.

He glanced at his slippers in the mirror before walking up to his door. The music became louder once he opened the door. He followed the sound to the kitchen, and there his roommate was, whistling along to the jazz. 

Havve moved his shoulders in a laugh. Commander Meouch looked funny from behind to the robot. His tail flicking from side to side with the beat of the music, arms moving in a little dance. Havve stood there, waiting for the cat-man to notice him. Meouch moved to his side and turned the heat down on the stove, covering a pan with a lid. He saw the robot’s reflection in the lid and quickly turned around.

“Hey, Havve!” He chuckled. “Just standing there?”

Havve Hogan shrugged. 

Meouch smiled at his mechanical friend. “What brings you out here?”

Havve Hogan stared at him and turned around to the TV, the music source. He pointed at it. 

Meouch flicked his hand and turned back to the stove, adding some onions to the pan. Havve watched him carefully. “I can tell,” Meouch started, “that you’re watching me. I promise you I am not ruining your poor kitchen.” He joked.

Hogan tilted his head in a judging manner. Meouch shot him a glance over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed playfully. Havve turned back to the television and stood in front of it, reading the Spotify layout.

_ Grover Washington, Jr. _

Havve's mind was blank.  _ Who? _ He leaned down and studied it more, his lights reflecting across the dim album cover. 

“It’s Winelight. Grover Washington, Jr’s album. From the 80s.” Meouch informed him. Havve’s head whipped around. How can he tell what I was thinking? Meouch was holding a spatula, staring at him from the tiled floor. His jeans were dirty. There was a patch of flour on his red flannel.  _ What a mess you are, Jazzlan. ‘Always neat’ my ass.  _

Meouch set the spatula down and walked over. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. “It’s good music. I promise, Martha” he grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him to the middle of the living room. “Dancin’ music!” He exclaimed, letting go.

He started shifting around, swaying with the music. His smile was bright and could melt a million winters in Havve Hogan's heart. Havve stared at his mane as it bounced with the rest of him. 

Havve’s shoulders shook with a silent laugh. He shook his head and pointed at him. Meouch rolled his eyes. “Come on, Hogan” he grabbed his hands again and interlaced their fingers together. “This is a good song.” He started to move their hands together with the rhythm. Meouch brought Havve closer to him and let go with his right hand and put it on Havve’s waist. Havve’s hand hung limply, unsure of where to go.

“I see the crystal raindrops fall and the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through.” The cat started to brightly sing along to the song. “To make those rainbows in my mind when I think of you sometime and I wanna spend some time with you.” Meouch started to sway the both of them.

“Just the two of us,” he continued to sing. Havve smiled, wishing that his friend could see it. Meouch started to lean in when singing the lyrics to the robot. Havve let go of his hand and held onto Meouch’s shoulder.

“Just the two of us. Building castles in the sky. Just the two of us, you and I.” Meouch’s grin got wider when he realized Havve was starting to enjoy the sound. Havve laughed and let Meouch move him around.

The air between them was warm and carried another feeling that Havve couldn’t quite place. Meouch moved Havve’s hand so he was grabbing onto his waist. He started to sing the chorus again. Havve shook his head.  _ This is what it’s like I guess. _

Meouch danced them around in a circle, having the most fun. “Just the two of us” he sang out. He stopped and leaned into Havve Hogan. “You and I” he breathed. Havve Hogan pulled him closer. Havve looked into his eyes as the sax began.

Meouch grabbed Havve’s sides and smiled softly. The sax filled the room as they held each other. Havve’s heart was beating fast.  _ What is this? Jazzlan.. _ He couldn’t form any thoughts as he stared at his friend's soft blue eyes. 

Meouch pulled back a little when the sax ended. Havve Hogan wanted to tell him no, he wanted to be closer. His hands touched his chest, the warmth was nice and the feeling of a real beating heart was soothing. 

“I hear the crystal raindrops fall on the window down the hall. It becomes the morning dew.” Meouch murmured out. Havve lifted his hands and cupped the cat’s face, fingers tracing the soft fur. “And darling when the morning comes and I see the morning sun,” he blushed, “I wanna be the one with you.”

Havve looked straight forward. His robotic skin felt hot. There was a soft buzz in the back of his head.  _ Meouch. _ He wanted to say something to him, but he couldn’t. His voice box was supposed to get replaced years ago, but Sung hasn’t found the time to fix it. His shoulders moved in a slow sigh. 

“Just the two of us, we could make it if we tried.” Meouch sang out loudly, pulling Havve into him. Havve moved his hands and wrapped them around Meouch, holding him in a hug. Meouch let out a purr. “Just the two of us, building big castles way on high. Just the two of us, you and I.” 

Meouch laughed softly and danced them around again. Hogan rested his head on Meouch’s shoulder, following Meouch’s steps.  _ Just the two of us. _

The robot pulled back when the song started to fade out. They locked eyes. A loud pop followed by a lot of crackles came from the kitchen. Meouch’s eyes went wide. “Shit.” He pulled away and hurriedly went back to the kitchen, turning the heat off and taking the lid off of the pan. He left Havve staring after him in the kitchen. 

Havve’s heart was still beating fast. His mind was trying to catch up with what happened. He stared at the ground and tried grounding himself. His brain waves faltered.  _ Sung? _ He called over the link he shared with the cyclops.  _ Yeah? You alright there, Martha? _ Sung answered.  _ Just making sure you’re there, that’s all. _

Havve closed the link and straightened up. Meouch had his back to him, whistling along to the next song as he continued cooking. He walked over and stood behind Meouch. The cat flicked his tail, letting him know that he knows he is there. Havve said nothing and leaned onto Meouch, wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

The robot pulled away after a couple of beats. Meouch purred very softly when he let go. Hogan reached out to his shoulder and brushed it before turning away and walking out of the kitchen. 

His step was lighter as he went back to his room. He entered and closed the door behind him. The room was like ice compared to the warmth he just shared with Meouch. He sat on his bed and stretched, putting his arms above his head and collapsing onto the soft mattress. 

_ Just the two of us, you and I.  _


End file.
